Skin and Bones
by EazyHB
Summary: A description would spoil it


Here I go again making another character fic that I will probably abandoned after the third chapter because I lost interest

Also I'm rusty so brace yourself for spelling errors

-

"I don't think I can do that"

"You do what I say and if what I say gets everyone else including me killed you do it"

"But-"

"But I don't give a fuck about what's wrong or right, you do it for freedom and we need to make tough choices for freedom"

"I just can't leave you!"

"I want you out of here. I want you out of this fucking prison. I want you out of this life. Even if it destroys everyone here. Now your going to follow my plan. Right?"

"..."

"Fucking answer me!"

"I'll do it"

"Ok. If you fuck this up we are all going to get fucked"

- Many Years Later-

He started up the video recorder in the old and half destroyed prison he lives in

"this is Video log 1037. Today I got a nice haul on food" he said as he pulled out a moldy piece of bread and ate it in front of the camera "I like this bread, I really fucking like this bread. I spent three days looking for a piece of bread that wasn't infected with Palladium."

He put the rest in his pants for later "Ok other than the bread I found out there is still someone else living here, so introduce yourself Ken" Ken waved to the camera.

"Ken has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know like I can eat dead humans and I will have nutrition"

Ken butted in "I need to teach him grammar"

"Until next time I'm turning the recording off"

-2 months later-

Shepard was about to talk to Joker but Kelly stopped him "Shepard"

"Yes?"

"Jack would like to speak to you"

"Fuck. I gotta hear her bitch about life again" he said getting in the elevator.

He got to her 'room' and saw that she was pacing around "Whats wrong?"

"I want to go to my childhood prison and blow the shit up"

"That couldn't be more straightforward"

"I want to blow it up from the inside of my old room"

"Hmm. I'm thinking either help boring ass Jacob or blow shit up with you. Such a hard choice. What's the name of the prison?"

"Pragia"

- One space ship ride later-

They landed on the prison landing dock with Shepard, Garrus and Jack. It was raining hard, it was cold, and there was fog everywhere.

The main entrance was torn apart. Jack felt the need to introduce everything "This is where they verified all the prisoners"

Garrus was looking at an old weapons station and saw a shadow of a man holding a knife in a not so well lit corner of the room.

"Shepard. I think we're being watched"

Shepard opened the door to the science lab and was frozen when she saw a whole lab covered in blood and bloody surgery tools lying all over the place, Jack was shocked "I don't remember this area at all"

Shepard smelled the blood "The blood was just splattered a few weeks ago"

"Now how the fuck can you tell when the blood was splattered by smelling it" Jack blurted

"Where's Garrus?" Shepard asked

They went found him ahead of the path staring at the floor below him

"Now what are you star-" he put his hand in front of jack before she stepped in front of him.

"This place is rigged with booby traps we need to be careful" he said as he slowly stepped over the floor wires.

After passing over the floor traps, Shepard opened the door and the whole squad quickly took cover as several Krogan were waiting for them a few feet away

Jack wanted this to end quickly so she did a powerful biotic push on all of them. Jack was ready to get to her room "Ok now-"

Shepard stopped her from talking because she can hear someone from the other room

A voice from the other wall was screaming "Wake up Ken, I spent to long keeping you alive so you can die like a bitch"

The squad entered that room and saw a man with no shirt on that looked like he weighed 78pounds, had a full beard, long messy hair, was wearing the pants the gaurds wore. He was giving CPR and crying to someone that wasn't there.

Shepard yanked him from his arm and pulled him to face her. Jack was frozen when she saw his beard covered face. When he noticed Jack he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Ethan is that you?"

"Jack? Why are you back here!?" he said getting Shepard off of him in anger

"I- I"

"I told you-" He shouted until he was knocked out by Shepard

Jack wrapped her arm around Shepards neck from behind "Why did you do that?!"

Garrus pulled her off of Shepard

Shepard tried to comfort his neck while he yelled at Jack "This man is not stable, look at him" Garrus let go and Jack ran to pick up Ethan.

They all left the room accept Garrus who snagged Ethan's video recorder.

All the explosives were set and they all got back on the mini ship. Jack had the detonator in her hand and blew it up soon as they were far enough.

The explosion woke up Ethan who looked like a dead skeleton "Where am I? What the fuck are you?" he screamed in fear of Garrus

Garrus was calm "I guess he never seen a Turian before"

"Or food" Jack added looking at his very exposed bones. "What's a Turian?" he said trying to calm his nerves.

They spent the rest of the flight to prepare him for what he's going to see.

They boarded the ship and Shepard brought him to the mess hall to fix his problem. The cook saw Etham and gave him a large portion of food "I hope this helps you Skeletor"

Ethan sat at the table eating the food with his hand like a savage and kept constantly turning around for some unknown reason. When he was done he looked around and saw Jack coming to the table "Hey"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I came back... I just wanted to get some... Closure"

"Closure!" he said almost breaking a bone from hitting the table with his fist "I told you to leave Cerberus and never come back and you come back working with Cerberus"

"I'm sorry" She said getting all emotional and teary eyed. Shepard walked by and she cleared herself up quick to not look weak in front of the commander and left.

Shepard sat down where Jack was sitting "I'm sorry for knocking you the fuck out, you accept?" he said extending his hand for a shake

Ethan was confused at what Shepard was doing. He never seen this form of interaction before "I accept the apology; you saved me" he said thankfully

"I didn't save you. Jack did, it was her idea to go there..." they stared at each other in silence then Shepard broke silence "Anyway, since your obviously not fit or healthy I want you to stay in the med bay for a few days" he said pointing to it.

"And put on a shirt you look like a walking skeleton"

-

For reference of what he looks like look up: The Machinist

I know I'm not a good dramatic writer but I'm trying with this story and this will entice the fuck out of your brains and genitals(maybe)


End file.
